1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to packages for candy pieces, and more particularly to a display package housing a container loaded with candy pieces all having the same figurative form, the package being generally in the shape of a candy piece, but in a greatly enlarged scale.
2. Status of Prior Art
In merchandising, it is a common practice to package candy and other edible products so as to create the impression that the package contains a larger quantity of the product than is actually contained therein. It is for the same reason that many toys are packaged in oversized boxes.
This is not done to deceive children, but to satisfy their desire for sheer bulk. The smaller the child, the greater his play interest in bigness. Also the larger the package, the greater is its display potential.
The present invention is concerned with candy pieces. These are often packaged in a transparent jar or container made of glass or transparent plastic material provided with a screw-on cap which seals the candy pieces loaded in the container so as to exclude contaminants and maintain the pieces in a sterile condition.
A conventional transparent container is not much larger than the load of candy pieces stored therein, and is generally utilitarian in appearance. Hence if a container of this type is put on display on the counter or shelf of a retail store, it does little to attract the attention of a potential purchaser. Moreover, the conventional container for candy pieces, when depleted of these pieces, is usually then discarded, for it has little visual appeal and the owner has no reason to retain it.
Should a manufacturer of candy pieces wish to enhance the attractiveness of the container for these pieces so that the container effectively displays his product, and he provided for this purpose a shaped container molded of synthetic plastic material having a figurative form, then he is faced with the problem of packaging the candy pieces under acceptable sanitary conditions.
Candy pieces are usually produced and packaged in a "clean room" in which the ambient atmosphere is filtered and the workers operate with gloved hands and wear sterile garments. But should the same facility include plastic molding equipment to make the containers which are thereafter filled with the candy pieces, it then becomes difficult to maintain the sterility of the edible product.